1. Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to wireless communication systems, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method of prioritizing received radio resource control (RRC) signaling messages.
2. Background
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, broadcasts, and so on. Such networks, which are usually multiple access networks, support communications for multiple users by sharing the available network resources. One example of such a network is the UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN). The UTRAN is the radio access network (RAN) defined as a part of the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), a third generation (3G) mobile phone technology supported by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). The UMTS, which is the successor to Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) technologies, currently supports various air interface standards, such as Wideband-Code Division Multiple Access (W-CDMA), Time Division-Code Division Multiple Access (TD-CDMA), and Time Division-Synchronous Code Division Multiple Access (TD-SCDMA). The UMTS also supports enhanced 3G data communications protocols, such as High Speed Packet Access (HSPA), which provides higher data transfer speeds and capacity to associated UMTS networks.
As the demand for mobile broadband access continues to increase, research and development continue to advance the UMTS technologies not only to meet the growing demand for mobile broadband access, but to advance and enhance the user experience with mobile communications. One such desired enhancement of the user experience, is to reduce network (NW) side timeouts, which may be caused when the user equipment (UE) is not able to meet the RRC requirements to complete the signaling procedure successfully. Such errors occur due the delayed transmission of the RRC signaling messages, resulting in a declaration that the ongoing RRC signaling procedure has failed because the time frame set by the 3GPP RRC standards, e.g., 3GPP Technical Specification 25.331, Section 13.5, have not been met.
Therefore, improvements are desired for transmission of RRC signaling messages exchanged between the NW and the UE.